Un Clever ne perd jamais Et pourtant tu m'a fait perdre la raison
by LHParis76
Summary: "Pourtant la devise de ta maison ne serais-il pas "Nous ne semons pas"?","Oui mais tu a semer le doute en moi futur Lady Stark jamais je n'ai aimer une femme autant que je t'aime toi et te voir serrer dans tes bras et embrasser celui que je considère comme mon frère me rend fou, TU me rend fou !","Et pourtant si tu ne m'avais pas fait subir ce que tu m'a fait subir cette nuit-là"


**DISCLAIMER : Ma fanfiction se base sur la série Game Of Thrones, je tiens à préciser que l'univers et les personnages de la série et des livres appartiennent à George R. R. Martin et ne m'appartiennent pas seul les personnages de la maison Clever m'appartienne ainsi que les personnages inventés. **

**!J'accepte tout types de commentaires qu'ils soit positives ou négatives du moment qu'ils sont constructifs!**

**!Je ne suis pas la reine de la grammaire ni de l'ortographe mais j'essaierais de faire de mon mieux car ayant moi-même lu beaucoup de fanfiction je sais que c'est agréable de lire une fiction bien écrite!**

**ATTENTION : TOUT PLAGIAT DE MA FICTION SERA SIGNALER !DONC SI VOUS VOYEZ MA FICTION SUR D'AUTRE SITE OU SUR CE SITE OU ALORS QU'UNE PERSONNE M'A PRIS MES PERSONNAGES SANS ME DEMANDER MON AUTORISATION JE VOUS SEREZ RECONNAISANTES DE ME LE SIGNALER.**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture de ma fiction, soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît c'est la première fiction que j'écrit que j'ose publier sur Internet donc n'oubliez de laisser une review c'est gratuit ! Sa me permettra de m'améliorer et de savoir si vous aimez, vos recommandations pour les prochains chapitres etc...**

Il existe dans les contrées du Nord de Westeros des terres gouvernées par le Seigneur Leopold de la maison Clever, il y a bien des décennies la maison Clever faisait partis des plus grandes puissances du Nord avec la maison Stark, ils avaient même le priviléges de siéger au Conseil de Sécurité à Port-Réal, mais les années ont passés et les Clever ont perdus de leurs puissance à cause de nombreuses défaites notamment lors de la rébellion Targaryen et de leurs notoriétés malgré tout ils sont rester alliés et amis avec les Stark.

_**En l'an 290, **_

Les cris de la châtelaine emplissait désormais le château, les sages-femmes couraient dans les couloirs à la recherche de serviettes embibés d'eau chaude pour soulager les douleurs de leurs maîtresse, les contractions s'était déclenchée et le travail avait commençait depuis 1 heure puis soudain dans un ultime cri, Lady Kalinaya se tut et ses cris furent remplacer par ceux d'un nourisson. En très peu de temps la nouvelle fit le tour du château et des terres la femme du Seigneur venait de donner naissance à l'héritier de Winter's Lands, l'héritier qui fera remonter l'estime et la notoriété des Clever . Quelle déceptions se lisait désormais sur les visages des membres du château et sur le peuple, exceptés sur ceux du Seigneur et de sa femme, quand ils apprirent que l'héritier était en faite une fille.

Le Seigneur Leopold apprit la nouvelle de la naissance de sa fille alors qu'il se trouvait en pleine réunion avec ses conseillers à propos de l'économie, de la situation du peuple et de la prochaine visite de Lord Eddard Stark et de sa famille. Il laissa ses conseillers et se précipita dans la chambre de son épouse, il la trouva allongées dans son lit, épuisée, leurs fille dans ses bras enveloppait dans un linge blanc il s'assit à côté de sa femme et prit sa fille dans ses bras, elle lui ressemblait plus qu'il ne le croyait, son visage était rond parsemé de quelques tâches de rousseur sur son nez en trompette et quelques cheveux blond vénitien/roux parfois auburn parsemés son crâne tout ce qu'elle avait héritée de sa mère était ses yeux vert/gris, c'était un beau bébé bien en chair qui faisait désormais la fierté de ses parents. Il se leva du lit et alla se mettre devant la fênetre et dit :

" - Toi, ma fille regarde ces terres elle t'appartiendront un jour car tu est ma fille désormais ton titre sera maîtresse de Winter's Lands fille de Lord Leopold Clever et de Lady Kalinaya Clever. "

Lord Leopold fut surpris quand il vit sa fille tourna sa tête d'un coup vers l'horizon et regardais les habitations en tendant sa petite main vers celle-ci, il sourit et rigola en étant sûr que malgré que ce ne soit pas un garçon cette enfant sera redresser la maison Clever.


End file.
